One shots
by hayleeroseluvsausllyandraura
Summary: A collection of one shots based off of songs and quotes and such :)
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is gonna be different. You guy. AKA my lovely readers are going to review and request songs and phrases and quotes and I am going to make a one shot out of your guys requests! So I kinda sorta need you guys to review on this so I can make my first one shot :) oh and this is auslly not raura so I will not do any raura one shots! Happy reviewing :) love ya guys!**

**-Haylee**


	2. Stuck like glue

**A/N: I am so so so sorry! I started school and I had band camp and a bunch of stuff to do and I haven't had time to write! I hope this one shot makes up for it, this one is for the amazingly awesome reader: LoveShipper  it is based off the song "stuck like glue" by sugarland :) I decided to do this one first because I am in LOVE with country music and this is one of my favorite songs, so enjoy :) and again, super sorry for the long wait :/**

_**stuck like glue**_

_absolutely nobody knows me better, no one that can make me feel so good._

Ally and Trish sat in the nearly deserted Sonic Boom. Ally looked up and to her best friend. "Hey, I don't think there is gonna be any more customers, wanna go to a movie?" Trish looked up from her magazine. "Yeah sure!" She said and smiled. Ally hopped off of the counter and locked the store up. The duo started walking to the movie theater. "So how are things with you and Austin?" Trish asked. Ally smiled. "Oh my gosh Trish, he is so great. He seems to know me better than anybody, including you, and he makes me feel like I'm the most important and special girl in the world." Trish smiled. "I knew that you guys weren't going to be able to stay broken up. So did Dez, we just can't believe that it took you like 6 months." Ally nodded. "Yeah but at least were together, and I am SO glad! When I was with Dallas and Elliot, they didnt make me feel nearly as special as Austin does." Both girls smiled. "I love him." Ally said.

_How did we stay so long together? Everybody said we never would._

"look Ally I'm sorry, but I dont think that you and Austin will last." Trish told her best friend. Ally shook her head. "You're wrong! Me and Austin have been dating for nearly a year, and we've gone this long, so what we got into a couple of fights! That's what couples do! I love him Trish and no matter what everyone says, I will ALWAYS love him!" Ally nearly screamed. She stormed off and slammed the door to the practice room, locking it in the process. Trish just shook her head. "They're not gonna last." She mumbled to herself

_And just when I start to think they're right, the love had died._

Ally played a few random chords on the piano and turned to Austin. He had been so distant lately, it was worrying her. "A-Austin?" Ally asked. Austin turned to her. "Yeah baby?" Ally fought back tears. "Y-You love me right? You still love me like you did when we first got together right?" She asked. Austin turned his body towards her. "Ally where is this coming from?" He asked her. "I-It's just that you've been really distant lately and it's worrying me, and Trish and Dez keep on saying that were not gonna last as a couple and I just, I want to know. You're not cheating on me or anything are you?" Austin's face turned into a frown and he stood up from the piano. "You think I'm cheating on you?!" He asked and put his hands up. Y'know Ally I was the one who asked you out remember? And I was the one who agreed to being just friends after our date, and now you think I'm cheating on you?'l Ally stood up slowly "Austin please calm down." She said and tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he shooed it away. "Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! Ally, I love you! And I have tired to make that as clear as possible! Why would you think that I'm cheating on you!" He was screaming now. "Austin, I- I just..." He cut her off. "Y'know what Ally, I'm done. I'm done pretending that our love is still healthy, I'm done pretending that everything is peachy with us. I'm done with us." He said. He grabbed his coat and stormed out of the practice room. Ally dropped to her knees and let the tears fall onto the carpet. They're love really had died.

_thank you for making my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again, thank you for making me feel like a kid, won't you do it do it one time?_

Somehow Ally ended up in her bed, her eyes were nearly stuck together because of the dried tears. She forced herself to open them and sit up. She put on her glasses and checked her phone. There was a text from her dad;

"hey sweetie, had to go to a last minute convention, ill be gone for the weekend, be careful I love you :)"

Ally put her phone down and put on her slippers. She walked downstairs. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to find Austin standing in front of the fridge. "H-how did you get in here?" Ally asked surprised. Austin pulled a key out of his pocket. "You gave me a key when we got back together." Ally just swallowed. "Ally I'm the one that brought you back here last night. That's why you woke up in your bed and not in sonic boom." Ally still just stood there. "Austin, I think you should go." Ally said. Austin sighed. "Ally just let me talk to you please, that's all I came here to do." Ally thought about it and nodded. They sat on the couch. "Look Ally, I know that I shouldn't have screamed at you like I did last night." He looked at Ally, who just sat there not saying a word. "And I'm really sorry that I did." Ally nodded slightly. "But I still don't get why you thought I was cheating on you." Now it was Allys turn to talk. "It was just, youve just been really didstant from me and everyone and Trish kept on telling me that we would never last and I just, I just got scared." She said. He nodded. He grabbed her face in his hands. "You have to believe me when I say, I would never ever cheat on you, okay? I love you and only you, got it?" Ally nodded in understanding. "But I still don't get why you've been acting so distant from everyone the past couple of weeks." Austin sighed. "Ally, I've been acting distant because... Because my granpa died a couple of weeks ago." Allys jaw dropped and she hugged him. "I'm so sorry." She said. Austin squeezed her tighter. "It's okay." he looked up and wiped a tear out of his eye. Austin looked at Ally and started to lean in. Allys heart started beating faster. Their lips connected and sparks flew. "I've missed doing that." Austin said. Ally giggled. "Let's watch TV I think spongebob is on." Ally said and smiled. Austin gave her a questioning look. "What, I wanna feel like a kid again." She grinned. Ally turned on the TV and they cuddled together on the couch. They're love had grown back.

_Then you go pulling me right back in and I know, I'm never letting this go, I'm stuck on you. Woah, stuck like glue you and me baby were stuck like glue_

"Austin." Ally whined. "You know I hate horror movies." Austin giggled. "Yes, but you do love me and you can't resist the eyes." He stopped and pouted his lip in Allys direction. Ally stopped resisting. "Ugh, fine!" She said and crossed her arms. "You're lucky I love you." Austin smiled. "I know." He grabbed her hand and led her the rest of the way to the movie theatre. Durning the movie, Austin kept on tickling Ally and they got shushed multiple times. They never wanted this to end. They wanted to hold onto this forever. They couldn't avoid each other if they tried, they were stuck together like glue.

_some days I don't feel like trying, some days you know I wanna just give up. And it doesn't matter whos right, we fight about it all night we had enough, just give me that look, I'm sorry baby lets make up. You do that thing that makes me laugh and just like that._

"Austin Im telling you, it goes from a b flat to an a minor to a f natural." Ally said once again. Austin shook his head. This argument had been going on all night. "No it's not ally! The f is sharp not natural and your playing that b flat an octave too low." Ally threw her hands up. "Why cant you ever just admit that your wrong!?" Ally almost screamed. "Because I'm not wrong!" Austin yelled. "Watch how it sounds when I play the notes that I think they are." He said. Ally had to cover her ears when he played. "Oh." He said. "Yeah, oh." Ally said and got up. She went to the fridge. Austin spun her around. "Hey, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you." His eyes got huge and his hair fell in front of his face. Ally just crossed her arms. "Yeah you should've." Austin looked at her and went cross eyed as he stuck his tongue out. Ally tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't. The corners of her mouth turned upwards and she started laughing really loudly. "I forgive you." She said and hugged him. She gave him a quick kiss and they went back to writing their song.

_and I know, I'm never letting this go, I'm stuck on you_

Ally rolled the towel up once more and hit Austin. She laughed. "Ally c'mon were supposed to be cleaning the kitchen." Austin said. "Oh don't be a party pooper." Ally said and grinned. She grabbed a handful of suds and threw them towards him. "Oh it's on now." Austin said and threw ally over his shoulder. He ignored the hits to his back as he walked to his room. He threw Ally on his bed and started tickling her. Ally erupted into laughter. "S-stop I-I can't b-breathe." She said, obviously put of breath, I ignored it and started tickling her agin. She out her hands up. "I surrender." She said. Austin smiled and let her up. She scrambled up, panting. Austin put his arms around her and smiled. They looked at each other and laughed. "Can you believe that we're still together? After everything that we've been through." Ally asked. Austin giggled. "Yeah and we do everything together still." Ally smiled. "We're still stuck like glue." They leaned in and kissed. "And we always will be." Austin finished for her.

**A/N: there ya go! Oh and another reason why I haven't been updating, I don't know if you guys read on the news or saw on the news the story about the 32 year old woman getting hit by the car and killed. Well, that was my aunt. So that's like the main reason why I haven't updated in a while. I'I honestly dont know how often I will update, but it will be in a decent amount of time. So tell me what you think of this and make sure to review the songs or quotes or phrases that you want a one shot done to. Love ya guys!**

**-Haylee**


	3. I want you bad

**A/N: for the last chapter I got a whopping one review! Please review guys I need to know what songs and quotes you want one shots on. This one shot is actually for a guest. It's to 'i want you bad' by r5 :) enjoy!**

_**I want you bad**_

_in the back of the taxi cab, one quick turn, you were on my lap we, touched hands and pulled them back, I want you bad_

**_Austin's_**_ **POV**_

Ally grabbed mine and Elliots hands and dragged us to the taxi. "C'mon guys we only have two more days in New York and we have so much to do!" Ally squealed happily. Elliot giggled and kissed Ally on the forehead. I frowned and looked down at the ground. She looked so pretty with the wind blowing through her hair and her purple head scarf tied around her. She smiled at me and I melted. I went to go say something, and, as usual I made a fool out of myself. "U-um w-w-w-we should g-go, the um a taxi I-is w-waiting." Most of the stuttering was because of Mother Nature and her dire need to make my first time in New York for more than a day miserable by shooting coldness everywhere she could see, but the other reason was because I can't talk in front of Ally when she looks as gorgeous as she does right now. Ally giggled and nodded. She tugged on our wrists again and pulled us into the taxi with her. She plopped down in the middle with me at her left and Elliot at her right. As soon as she buckled her seatbelt, she started bouncing with anticipation. I smirked at her. "Oh my gosh, we have to go shopping! My wardrobe is way outdated and we have to see a broadway show! Wicked is playing! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh." She said in basically one breath. Elliot laughed. "Ally the only thing were doing tonight is sleeping, we just flew for eight hours, were tired." He said. As much as I didn't like Elliot, I had to agree with him. We high fived and the taxi took a sharp turn. Ally was jerked to the left and she ended up on my lap. "Ow" She said and rubbed her head. She looked up and our gazes locked. My breath hitched. "U-uh..." That's all that came out of my mouth. Ally bit her lower lip. Elliot cleared his throat. "Um Ally you should probably get back in your seat now" he said, obviously annoyed. Ally scrambled out of my laugh and re buckled herself. Her hand grazed mine for a millisecond because she pulled back faster than it had happened. But I knew it happened, I won't be able to forget. Because that slight moment that our hands touched, was the moment that I realized that I wanted her more than I already did

_and even though it should feel so wrong, I can't help but feel this strong, you turn my whole world on like a light switch, I might just go crazy, cause you're my best friends baby_

Elliot is my best friend. He knew it, I knew it, Ally knew it. We were

bros. So when he told me that he and Ally had started dating, the only thing i could do was pretend to be happy Even though my remorse and regret was eating away at me. This was 6 months ago. The regret is eating me even more now. We're sitting in our hotel room, Ally in Elliot's lap as I periodically glanced from them to the TV. "Elliot stop!" Ally squealed. "You know I'm ticklish!" Se said in between giggles. I forced myself to look over to them and I regretted it. Elliot was cuddled into Allys neck as his wiggling fingers moved around her body, forcing her into a fit of giggles. 'That should be me' I thought but mentally slapped myself. Elliot was my friend, I can't feel that way about Ally, I don't betray my friends. But, no matter how much I tried to convince myself that I didn't like her that way, I knew. I wanted her bad. I'm going crazy for her

_but you got me thinking maybe just maybe I don't know what to do. I'm in love with someone else's girl you rock my world but you're the one that I can't have, girl I want you bad._

"Guys, just go without me, I'm not felling well." Elliot said and started coughing. Ally frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong baby?" She said and put her hand on his forehead. Elliot gave a small smile "I think it's just a cold baby. But you two go have fun, don't let me ruin your time here." Ally smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She said and grabbed her coat. I tried not to show my disgust as he said it back. I led Ally out the door and we started walking to the mall. The difference between this mall and the mall back home is that this mall is at least 5 times bigger. As we approached it, Allys eyes lit up with excitement. She grabbed my hand and I ignored the electricity pulsing through my body as best I could. She pulled me into a store and automatically started filling up my arms with dresses and shoe boxes. She squealed and grabbed my arm and sat me down in a chair as she ran into a dressing room with all of the dresses and shoes. I watched as her clothes got thrown over the dressing room door. All I could think about was the fact that she was naked behind there. I mentally slapped myself to stop the thoughts. "okay are you ready?" Ally asked me through the door. "Yeah." I said back. She came out of the dressing room and I held my breath. She was wearing a purple dress that went to her knees with a white long sleeve cardigan over it. She wore a pair of long black legging underneath the dress and she wore a pair of suede boots. I just kept on looking her up and down, not saying anything. She spun, making the dress flow around her legs. She tripped on her feet and, once again, ended up on my lap. Her cheeks started filling up with pink tint. Our gazes locked and we both started leaning in. Neither one of us initiated it, it just happened. We were only centimeters apart now. Maybe this'll work, I thought. No, no, Ally has Elliot. I can't take someone else's girl. No matter how much she rocked my world, I can't do that to Elliot. "Uh, you should probably go get changed." I said. Ally bit her lower lip and stood up. I watched as she slowly walked back into the dressing room. Why do I have to be in love with my best friends girlfriend? Why did I want her so bad?

_In my crazy mind, I'm with you all the time cause your the one that I can't have, oh girl I want you bad_

" 'oh, you can have me.' Ally said and stepped closer to me. 'You just have to catch me first.' She whispered in my ear in the sexiest way possible. My breath hitched and a shiver went down my spine. I looked at her and she smiled at me. She starts leaning in and at the last second she ran away. 'I told you that you had to catch me first!' She yells from about ten feet away. After I comprehended what had just happened, I got up and started moving towards Ally, who just stood there with one hand on her hip and twirling her hair with her free hand. She was undyingly sexy. She turned and started running. I laughed and ran after her. I caught up to her and I spun her around. She looked up at me and covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. 'Well, you got me.' She said and got super close to me. 'Now what are you gonna do with me?' She whispered in my ear once again. Another shiver went down my spine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and dipped her. Her hands went around my neck. I leant down and closed the gap between us. Ally entangled her hands in my hair. We came up for air. 'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.' I said. She giggled 'diddo' she said. 'Austin it's time to wake up.' Ally said. 'Huh?' I asked her. 'Wake up Austin, wake up, c'mon Austin wake up...'"

Ally drifted off into nothing as I came back to reality. I opened my eyes and Ally stood over me, shaking my shoulder. "Austin wake up." She said and I forced my eyes open. Ally stood there in purple flannel pajama bottoms and one of my oversized sweaters that I gave her. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and the very little makeup that she was wearing was now washed off. Even like this she looked absolutely gorgeous. "Austin what's wrong?! Are you okay?!" She nearly screamed at me, breaking me from my trance. "Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. "You're in here kicking around and grunting, I just got scared." She said. I thought back to my dream. Ally dressed in all white, her hair falling in curls down her shoulders and back, her whispering in my ear, me kissing her... "I'm fine ally, it was just my crazy mind playing tricks on me." I said and smiled as best I could. I wanted that dream to he real. Ally looked reluctant. "Ally I'm fine, just go back to sleep. I promise there's nothing to worry about." I said. She slowly nodded and leaned down to hug me. I hugged her back and she walked out of the room. I gave an exasperated sigh and fell back on my pillow. It becomes clearer everyday how bad I wanted her. I really did want her bad.

_so hard to just pretend, it cause your his girl and he's my friend, no good way for this to end, I want you bad_

Ally squealed again. "No Elliot James Mayfield you stop it right now!" She said, but she said it with the most adorable grin on her face. I forced myself not to glare at Elliot. I may be in love with Ally but Elliot is my bestfriend. The best I could do right now is just pretend to be happy for them, even though I'm numb on the inside. I can't make my move on Ally, Elliot will get pissed and if I tell Elliot that I like Ally then he will surely tell Ally and she'll get pissed. This just won't end well for me either way. Ill just stick with pretending. Nothing ever went bad for me when I was pretending

_I wish someone could help me, this is just so unhealthy! And everything you got just kills me, feelin guilty, goin crazy, cause your my best friends baby. And you got me thinking maybe just maybe, I don't know what to do_

I have no one to help me with my Ally obsession. I can't go to Elliot because he's Allys boyfriend and I can't go to Ally like I usually do for obvious reasons. For me, Ally is like that video of the panda sneezing, you watch it over and over again, and it never gets old. Your obsessed with that video just like I'm obsessed with Ally. It's unhealthy how obsessed I am with her. I think about her when I sleep, when I eat, when I watch TV. I cant get enough of her! And I'm pretty sure she's flirting with me. Always twirling her hair around me, leaning up against me when we watch movies. And it didnt help that our flight back to Miami got delayed because of the snow. So it would be just me, ally, and Elliot here for at least another week. Ally actually has me thinking that she might leave Elliot for me! It's probably just my obsession with her taking a train to la la land though. But, what can I say, she is my sneezing panda

_I want you I want you, I want you I want you, I want you I want you, oh girl I want you bad _

"Elliot what are you talking about?!" Ally screamed. I turned the volume on the TV down a bit so I could listen. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Ally! When I asked you out, you were settling for me when you said yes because your still in love with Austin!" He screamed back. I listened closely now. "That is not true, I loved you!" She screamed back at him again. I grinned, she used the past tense. "Yes maybe I do have a little crush on Austin but... OW!" I ran to where they were in the house. Elliot stood there, fuming with anger. Ally held her cheek as tears slid down her face. "You hit her?!" I almost screamed at Elliot. "Austin please it's not a big deal." Ally said softly and touched my shoulder to calm me down. I brushed her hand off. "It is to a big deal!" I said to Ally and turned to Elliot. "You don't know how to treat a lady! You actually hit her, I can't believe you! You should never, EVER lay a hand on a woman, that's just common sense! Y'know what Elliot, just leave! We don't want you here anymore!" I yelled, pleased withy new found confidence. Elliot looked taken back. "Austin c'mon I..." I cut him off. "You really wanna try and defend what you did right here?! No Elliot, you're leaving, end if story. Get your stuff and leave." I said and took Ally to the bathroom. I heard the front door slam and I knew Elliot had left. I hugged Ally tight, she started staining my shirt with tears but I didn't care. "It's okay, he's gone, ill protect you now, your safe." I whispered to her. She looked up at me "thank you for doing that. I wouldn't have had the courage to kick him out. I just nodded. She looked down and wiped her eyes. "Hey Ally." I said and she looked up at me. I leaned in and kissed her. It was the best kiss ever! It was made even better when Ally kissed back. We looked at each other and smiled. "I wanted you so bad Ally it's not even funny." I said. She giggled. "Well, I guess good things come to those who wait." She said and kissed me again. It was true. I waited for the girl that I couldnt have, which made me want her more, and I finally got her

**A/N: second one shot is done :) I'm proud of this! And this one is really long so I'm happy :D read and review and tell me what songs or quotes you want a one sshot done to :) love ya guys! Make sure to review!**

**-Haylee**


End file.
